Rain
by MikiraNanami
Summary: You're never truly alone... meetings are there for a reason, wait for it and you'll find what you are looking for. [Not a real Clannad story, but i don't know where else to put it...]


Rain.

_You are never truly alone..._

The days are somber and nights lonely. My parents work a lot and I have school. I never go out much only when I really have to. This is a day like that. It is raining. It feels like it's never going to stop. My umbrella doesn't do much and the only thing standing between me and the shop is a bridge. Why would I go over it, there are bridges you can cross and bridges that you have to build to go where you want to go. This is easy, someone already had it build for me.

The wind is blowing harder and harder. Threes are swinging and leaves are falling sticking to anything they come across, a car and windows. Nobody would want to walk in a storm like this, but that's why I do it.

To be alone and to have no worries. I like the rain it's calming and beautiful, even though it can destroy everything if it wants to. It can also create life. Water is something we need. The liquid the flora needs. Everything needs water to grow. Without it we'll just rot away.

Standing in this heavy rain is calming me down. The wind is blowing hard and the water on the ground spatters when a new drop hits the restless water. People stay inside at times like this, even the cars will stop and wait until it's over.

I like the rain, even if I will get soaking wet I will dry again, just like people. At this moment they may be nice, but tomorrow they will smack you down like you are a fly.

The bridge? I have never gone under it, will it be the same? Will it be different? It may be beautiful on the outside, inside it can be rotten and ready to break down. My feet move automatically. They take me to the nearest stairs the white steps of concrete that will take you to a wild canal.

The green grass wet and sticky not moving anymore. It's still green, but the wind blows it so it's stuck.

Step by step I walk down, slowly making my way to the small path that leads to under the bridge. My feet feel heavy now, but I can't stop. I feel like something under there will make me feel better. Like a shelter, a place that can only comfort me.

When I'm close to where I wanted to go I can see so much. There is so much forgotten stuff under it. It's like me, nobody knows who I am or if I'm there or not. It feels kind of like home.

An old table is standing there together with a few different kind of chairs. There is a bed, or at least something that was made to look that way. There also lies a basket, with inside it a little white puppy. It's shaking, maybe of cold or it's just scared.

Making my way there I see that it has a brown spot just above its ear. It looks so peaceful, but alone. When it noticed me his head lifts and a small red tong hangs out of its mouth. His tail is moving and above the sound of the rain a small barf is heard.

'Hello, little guy. Are you alone to?' My voice sounded a bit tired, maybe it was because of all the work I had to do. it's past midnight already and home isn't even calling me.

As I pet the animal my mood goes from somber to happy. Animals do make you feel better. 'He's not alone.' I heard the voice of a man behind me. As I turn around a boy sometime older than me stands there close to the edge of the canal. His clothes look old and worn. The jeans he's wearing is full of holes and his facial hair lacks treatment. Even though I normally feel uncomfortable around people, I feel kind of relaxed now.

The man walks forward and kneels down beside me. Holding something in his hand. He reaches out to the little puppy and gives it a piece of bread. It looks like it came from the cabbage can.

'Who are you?' His voice was slow and calm. Something like of the story tellers out of fairytales. 'I'm sorry, I will go.' My response was somewhat cold. As I stood up and left I glanced back for a moment to see the man smiling at the puppy. This smile was warm and kind, something that not many people ever show.

The next day it stopped raining, the rode was still wet, but everything smelled nice. It smelled like the rain, Fresh. I walked the same rode, then when I was close to the bridge I stood still. What happened to the person and the dog under the bridge, would they still be there? I walked the same path down. As I came closer I could see the person lying on the self-made bed. He was sleeping together with that little puppy. They looked peaceful sleeping. There belly's slowly going up and then down. I felt relaxed watching them sleep. Although I felt a bit like a creep.

I waited for a while before I put by bag on the table. I was going to school, but I didn't want to. I didn't need it as much as they, so before I left I gave them my lunch box. It had meet and rice in it, some fish and lots of vegetables. I packed to much anyways. I still got a pack of crackers and a small cake I made the day before. I left it there and went back.

The following day it went the same. I even made extra's so then I would have enough. It was fun making food for someone else. Even though that person would never know I had made it. I even went to the animal shop to buy the puppy a bowl and food. It was fun, but I still felt lonely.

Days past and every time I went to see them they were asleep. Watching them made me feel like a mother. Seeing her kids sleep peacefully, but I wasn't a mother, I didn't even know him and still. I made it with love.

'You..' It went on a while before one day he woke up. I was still watching him sleep. He looked healthier now. The color in his face was normal and his hair looked a bit more lively. Even the dull eyes where shining now. He woke up when I was still watching them. My face got hot when I blushed. It was embarrassing to let them know it was me who made the food. 'I'm sorry.' I said and ran away, forgetting to place the food I so carefully selected for them. After school I went back. Both of them where gone and that was my change to place it. after I did I sighed.

It had been two hole months since I began to make dinner for them. I didn't even know if he liked it, maybe he threw it away before even trying it out.

'You again, that girl.' This voice even though I only heard it a few times I could still remember it. His voice was always so calm and slow. It was like something out of an angel.

'Ah, I'm sorry.' I said it every time he saw me do this. I ran past him, but this time he stopped me. The puppy was standing next to him moving its tail and sticking out his tong. The man stopped me and I looked back. I was a bit embarrassed, but I did look him in the eye. I never knew someone could have such beautiful eyes. It was the color blue, but not like the normal blue. This was more like white. The color the sky makes on a sunny day with no clouds in the sky.

'You brought food again?' He spoke, but he looked happy. At first I thought that he would be upset. Most people don't want help from others and become angry when they do help, but he was smiling. 'Thank you.' Thanking me. I never had this feeling before. The feeling of warmth and comfort. This feeling described as butterflies.

'Will you stay for a while?' He asked and I couldn't say no. His smile was so kind and his face looked like he was still a kid. He sat down and opened the box.

'This time you made something with Fish in it.' He looked so happy. It made me smile to. To have someone actually thanking me, for someone to like my cooking. My heart was on fire. My head was a mess and the only thing I could do was smile and look at him. I didn't forget about the little puppy. I brought enough for him to feel full. This time I made contact. He made contact, I stayed and watched. It was so much fun.

'Will you come tomorrow, again?' He asked me that question before I left. I turned around and smiled. I was still shy and had nothing to say, I knew he would be waiting for me tomorrow.

The following days I spent my time watching him eat. It was calming and I felt happy. Even though we never said anything to each other it felt like we knew each other for a long time. Every time I left he would ask me the same question. 'Will you come again, tomorrow?' And I did.

The week of my finals I didn't make it in time. I was late already and I didn't have the time to go and see the man. This would mean my future and I was determent to make it. The way to school was the same and after my exams I went back to the bridge. I didn't have any food left except for the small pack of crackers I hid away.

It felt different this time. The way down the white stairs where harder. Water was quiet and there was no wind. Everything was quiet. As I came closer I could see the man lying on the ground. The dog hiding in the corner and two other guys standing around him. I knew those guys, they were the trouble makers from my school. What had happened here?

'Hey, old man. I know someone is giving you free stuff here, but stop feeling like she will do that every time.' I think his name was Kevin. He looked big and muscular his black hair always standing up and his eyes looking fierce. He made the most trouble at school and was most of the time out of it or sleeping.

Was it because I was late and didn't give him anything this time. 'I said it a while ago that you should stop hanging with her.' Kevin grabbed the sweater of the man and he looked angry, he sounded angry. His friend just stood there looking around before he spotted me. He gave a tap against his friends shoulder who let go of the man and looked at me.

'I'm sorry, but what is going on?' I asked. The man fell back in the ground. It looked like he was beaten. 'So you did come.' Kevin began to walk toward me followed by his friend. 'Did you have food for him again, or did you come here for another serves this time.' Kevin grabbed my arms and held them apart. It felt painful, his hands where strong and he grabbed them strongly.

Even though I showed a painful expression he didn't let go. 'Old guys like these don't get much action.' He sounded scary, like something in him was going bad. His look was just the same. What did he mean by that? 'You're hurting me, let go.' But he didn't, he held on strongly. Pulling me closer. 'To think that you have a body like this and yet don't pay much attention to it.' Kevin looked down and grinned.

'Stop it, what do you want from me?' I knew deep inside what was going on, but I tried to deny it. I never made contact with a man before, not like that and I wasn't going to any time soon, but like this I had no chance.

I looked at the place where the man was lying, but he was gone. I was alone with those trouble makers. They were now done with school, just to become people like this. It made the vision I had, scatter. As his hand reach down my shirt I closed my eyes. I was shaking, scared of what was coming, but I felt some hope.

The voice of the man was heard. I could feel the mood lighten. He came back and he had someone with him. 'Stop right there!' This voice was of a woman, a strong and demanding voice. 'Damn, we need to run, it's the police.' Kevin let me go and pulled his hand back. He and his friend ran away, but where stopped by two policeman on the other side of the bridge. The woman stepped forward to me and asked if I was alright. I nodded. I was now. I was saved by the man I gave food.

Time went by but I still delivered food every day. It became a routine. Now I have my own house and I still like to go there. The man is gone now, but the place is still the same. I'm not alone anymore, I'm living together with the man I love, the man I met on that rainy night…


End file.
